You'd have to buy me a drink first DanHowellOC
by SimplyProcrastinating
Summary: Inspired by Dan's video "5 kinds of Drunk people" What happened the night Dan shoved a sandwich down a strangers top and what happened the nights after.* *This story is completely made up and 100% fictional. Dan is simply a character and I do not own him.
1. Chapter 1: You'd have to buy me a drink

**Author's note**  
**Hello, this is my first ever fanfic so I apologize if its awful but I really am simply procrastinating. Rate it even if you hate it, but be kind I have feelings too!**

Chapter 1  
Finally, work was over and finally it was time to hed home. I zipped up my hoodie and braced for the impact of the cold London air. I always preferred London when it was cold, in fact I looked forward to times like this. The city covered in a lovely blanket of snow.  
"Excuse me miss could you spare a bit of change?"  
A homeless man shouted from an alley way.  
"Oh yeah sure"  
Luckily for me I was doing pretty well I reached into my pocket and handed the old man a fiver.  
"Fanks mate!" He said  
"You know you really ought to get inside you'll freeze in this weather!"  
"Ill be heading inside in a bit, your donation will help me survive the night"  
"cheers mate!"  
I said to the man as I turned and started to walk away, he was probably the nicest homeless man if not the nicest man in London. I would always pass him and help him out when I can. It's a bit of a shame that he's left to live out on the pavement I can only hope that-  
"WOOOAAAHHH" a distant voice slurred  
I turned around only to find a boy falling and his sandwich shoved down my shirt.  
"Oi mate you ought to buy me a drink first!"  
I shouted sarcastically. I removed the sandwich and attempted to hand it to the fallen boy. He must have tripped over the old man, it is fairly hard to see him.  
"You alright?" I reached my hand out. The boy didn't respond much, he had attempted to speak but only managed to slur complete gibberish. He was clearly piss drunk.  
"Okay wow, no more drinking for you" I started to analyze the figure. About six feet tall, long fringe-y brown hair, black skinny jeans, and sporting a Christmas jumper.  
"You've clearly had too much to drink."  
"Heh heyyyyyy" say the boy as he looked up and stared into my eyes.  
"Oh I thought I might have lost y'mate come on get on up"  
"Youre p-p-p-retty" he said as he grabbed my leg in a fairly seductive way.  
"Oh god no, you are way too drunk. What is your name"  
"Daaaan" He said slowly and almost comically attempting to make a move. I could smell strong traces of alcohol with every word he spoke.  
I started to make gestures to test his vision and make him more aware of his situation, how ever it looked like I was attempting to perform a piece of interpretative dance. Clearly our conversation wasn't going anywhere. He seemed to be out in another world.  
"How about I take you home, where do you live?" and before I could finish my train of though he had already fallen asleep.  
"Okay. How about I call a friend of yours. I'm just going to reach for your phone. Theres no need to make any. Sudden. Movements." He remained silent in his slumber. I reached into his left pocket and pulled out an iphone. "Please don't have a passcode on please don't have a pass code" I mumbled. Thank the heavens his phone was unlocked. I opened up his recent contacts to find that his last call was four hours ago to someone named "Phil Lester". Quickly I pressed the re-call button.

"Hey Dan hows the party?" a man with a northern accent had answered  
"Um Hello is this Uhm Phil Lester?"  
"…Yea? And who might this be"  
"Oh uhm, hello my name is Carla, if you don't mind me asking what is your relation to the owner of this mobile?"  
"Were flat mates, and hes my best friend. Where is he?"  
"Hes with me right now although he has had quite a few drinks, he happens to be passed out on the floor, lying on my feet."  
"Thatll be a fun story to tell when he wakes."  
"Do you live near by, can you pick him up?"  
"Oh, that's going to be a big problem actually. I don't drive and its too late to take the tube there, we live up in Manchester."  
"Manchester! How did he end up here?"  
"He supposed to be staying with a friend heres his number call him PJ"

I said goodbye to Phil and reassured him that his friend would be okay. I dialed the number on my phone and placed the other back in Dan's pocket. I had called the number a total of four times and not a single answer. This was going to be a tough night. I decided that it would be horrible to leave him out here. Luckily I didn't live too far so just like that I shook him awake. "Dan? Hello Daniel can you hear me?" He woke up in a lost daze. "Cmon were going to my place". I plopped one of his arms over my shoulder and slowly we started to inch our way to the lot. I rent a small one bedroom flat, fortunately it was on the first floor. "Dan lets go cmon!" Again I was forced to dragged him. Already exhausted I opened my door. Now that he's here where the hell would I put him! From past experiences I know that there is nothing worse than waking up from a drunk night on the couch. I decided I didn't want to deal with an angry drunk. I would take the couch and he could take my bed. "Okay good night Daniel please, please don't puke over my duvet."

After I laid cradled in the couch and it hit me. There is a stranger in my house sleeping drunken in my bed. Bloody fucking hell. He might be a serial killer or something! In a panic I decided to look up his friend, Phil Lester. "Hi guys' he waved at the beginning of each of his videos. A quirky young boy, about 20 something years old. He made a few videos with Dan. The boy seemed nice in his sober state. After spending the next hour watching some of Phil's videos with Dan I decided that Dan wasn't much of a threat. He seemed more of goofball than a goon.

The morning after

Dan POV  
*Yawn* Oh man Ive god a massive headache. God I must've been drunk off my tits last night. I reached over and attempted my phone from the nightstand. I opened my eyes in confusion. Holy crap. Where am I? I was sitting in a bed with a pink duvet, clearly I was in a girls bedroom. Pictures scattered along the walls, and piles of clothes lined the floors. What. Had. happened. "PHIL! PHIL! PHIL!" I yelled in shock trying to find any reminders.

"Coming coming hold on!" A female voice yelled out. My head pounded and I felt completely hammered. I walked out of the room and into the hallway to find where the voiced had come from. In the kitchen I am greeted with a girl, brunette, maybe five foot six inches cooking. "Morning Dan!"  
"Oh um Hi…?"  
"My names Carla" she winked  
"OH GOD. did we…" I pointed towards the bedroom "… y'know"  
"Oi Whats that supposed to mean?!"  
"Nothing your really pretty and all! But did-"  
"Well, the answers no, although you did shove a sandwich down my top and blacked out."  
"Oh S-S-Sorry-" I was clearly embarrassed how could that have happened.  
"Its alright, I'm sure your hungry. Damn Hangovers. Your friends must be worried about you. They called a few times while I was asleep"  
"Oh god Phil!"  
"I already called him to let him know you were spending the night. He said once the snow clears up he will be on his way"  
A million thoughts raced across my mind, but the strongest one was what the hell. Why would she have taken me in, she didn't appear to be dangerous, not with that cute smile across he face. She probably thinks I am a massive twat. What have I done.

Carla Pov  
He was actually cute when he wasn't unconscious. I smiled slightly as he talked. Clearly he was from the south of England unlike his friend. He didn't seem dangerous at all. He apologized around fourty times and acted adorably nervous.  
"I tried calling your friends but no one was able to pick you up so I took you in."  
"Oh Thanks for letting me stay here, um can I make it up to you though? If you come up with me and Phil to Manchester Ill take you around the city and we can get a bite to eat or something."  
"As long as you don't drink and the sandwich doesn't end up in my shirt." I smirked  
"Promise!"  
"Alrighty then it's a date."


	2. Chapter 2: Thats why I came over here

**_Wow its been so long sorry! I've started procrastinating on the things I used to procrastinate. Sadly ironic! Alright back to the story! I'll try updating _****_atleast_****_ every week. I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow but heres a short one to bring back the atmosphere. _**

Carlas POV

"Hurry up and finish your meal Dan, Phil's already on the tube."

Dan nodded his head as he quickly shoved spoonfuls of frosted shreddies into his mouth. I went upstairs to have a quick change of clothes. I exchanged my PJs for my official XX shirt, fingerless gloves, dark wash skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of white doc martens. I went back out to find Dan washing some of the dishes in the sink after his meal.

"Hey don't worry about that mess mate, I'll clean it up when I get back. Come on lets get out to my car and meet Phil down at the station."

He quickly finished the last plate and came out to the garage.

"Wheres your car?"

"Its over there, the red '65 mustang. Got it from my gran cross the pond, she lives in America."

I got in on the left as Dan got in shot gun to the right. It was a fairly awkward 15 minute car ride, seeing as we were both pretty awkward. A bit of small chat here and there slipped through. Luckily I had an excuse to be quiet, I was busy focused on London's crazy curved roads.

DAN POV:

Half of the car ride pondering what had happened last night, but I really couldn't remember anything. It was actually a scary feeling. I spent the other half thinking of what could have happened. But I was extremely thankful that I was safe and that I didn't embarrass myself too much. By the time I was finished Carla was tapping from the outside of my window.

"Come on Dan lets find Phil!"

We walked through the station and I called Phil a few times. He didn't answer each time. We just aimlessly walked around and around. Suddenly I heard a girl shriek. Fangirls! Phil must be over there! I ran towards the noise and Carla quickly followed.

"PHIL!"

"DAN!"

"OMG PHAN!" Said one of the fangirls

We all chuckled a bit, took a few pictures and signed a couple of items. The girls waved and went away one by one.

"Well that was quite a show, hi Phil I believe spoke you you earlier."

"Carla right? Thanks for taking care of Dan. Want to come with us to the Radio station?"

"What?"

"That's why I came over here, Dan and I have to go to BBC Radio one for a small interview. We make youtube videos and stuff."

"Oh man, I forgot about that! But yea Carla, I'd be overjoyed if you came." said Dan

"Oh alright sounds fun"

"Great!" said Phil as he linked arms with Dan and I.

Carla POV

I took the boys to my car and Phil directed me to our destination. I've never been to any kind of BBC station. But I was pretty pleasantly surprised. The boys seem to know what they were doing so I quietly followed. I sat down as the boys did their thing and let my day dreaming take over my thoughts. I thought of a couple things but mainly the thoughts of last night kept replaying. Often I hear that if youre thinking of someone the odds are that person is too, I couldn't help but peer a few times at Dan. The boy was a bit of a charmer.

Dan POV

"Hi there we on air with youtube's very own DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHIL! How you doing lads?" Said the radio one interviewer

"I'm doing alright."

"Oh its lovely to be here!" Phil said with a light chuckle

"And whos the lovely lass over there!"

"Oh thats Carla, shes a new friend of ours." said Phil

"Oh well mates one of you ought to take a hint! Haha, I'm just teasing. Were going to take a quick break with some Muse soundtracks!"

I couldn't help but blush a bit when he mentioned Carla, I kind of did like her. I mean really she was just my type. She was also very confident and light hearted. She was also very very cute. She had that perfect alternative vibe but wasn't afraid to be a bit quirky sometimes just like me. But I've only known her a few hours, most of which I spent either silent or pissed. How can I redeem myself, how can I make her mine?

Carla's POV

"You guys do that often?"

"We've only been on the radio a few times, usually round the holidays we have our own special broadcast. But sometimes if we get requested enough they bring us back." said Phil

"So is our offer still good?" said Dan

"Wha-"

"You're coming up to Manchester with us right?"

"Oh its getting a bit late"

"Nonsense! Please" he said with a cheeky grin. He grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "Trust me it'll be fun."

A rush of energy shot through me. A shot of excitement to say the very least. I could use a bit of an adventure through my drab life. Who cares if they were virtually strangers, I need to live a little. And just like that we hopped on the next train on to Manchester.


End file.
